


Séptimo mes, séptimo día

by LunaSolNocturno



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Exchange, Humor, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7/Julio/x791, ese día no todos los dragones volvieron pero para los Dragon Slayers todo cambió. Para uno mas que para otros. </p>
<p>Post Daimatou Embu, referencias al especial del cápitulo 344</p>
            </blockquote>





	Séptimo mes, séptimo día

**Author's Note:**

> Presentado para el Gajevy exchange fanfic-fanart 2013

Pantherlily entró por la ventana mas cansado que de costumbre, tras lo ocurrido con el Consejo había decidido ir en busca de sus compatriotas para ver si ellos, en el tiempo que Fairy Tail había estado en Crocus, sabían algo que les pudiera dar una pista sobre quien estaba detrás del atentado pero las cosas habían terminado torciéndose gracias a la inesperada tormenta hasta el punto en que paso toda la noche despierto, por suerte Gajeel había dejado la ventana abierta antes de marcharse y eso implicaba que podría dormir en casa tranquilamente para después acercarse al gremio y pasar el día con Levy hablando sobre el nuevo libro de runas kalidorianas que había recibido mientras estaban en la capital; dejó a Música sobre la cómoda y se subió a la cama mas que dispuesto a aprovechar las horas de descanso, le recibió un tapado cuerpo junto al que se acurruco sin hacerle demasiado caso.

Aprobaba que se hubiera quedado para dormir hasta tarde.

-Gajeel...

Los ojos del Exceed se abrieron de golpe ante esa voz, ante el tinte somnoliento y satisfecho de esa voz, el cuerpo giró y se vio apretado contra un par de atributos claramente femeninos.

-¿Levy?

-¡Lily!-grito separándose del Exceed y tapándose hasta el cuello con las sabanas-Oh Mavis, lo sien...

En ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió mostrando a Gajeel gruñendo sombríamente cosa que jamas había visto hacer en otro momento que no fuera una situación especialmente difícil, salvo que jamas se había encontrado con Levy semi desnuda en su cama. Repentinamente se encontró con una mano enorme en plena cara antes de sentir que le levantaban y le lanzaban por el aire hacia un destino desconocido.

-¡Gajeel! -se sentó en la cama movida por la sorpresa- Se trata de Lily y no ha pasado nada solo ha sido...

El nombrado se quedo mirando su mano, la ventana y después el sorprendido rostro femenino, sabia que la atracción por ella era fuerte, no en vano había arriesgado su vida por que estuviera segura en la isla lo que le había llevado a conseguir usar por primera vez su Arte Secreta.

¿Pero hacerle eso a Pantherlily?

No se había ni terminado la primera taza de café cuando escucho el grito de Levy, algo en ello le espoleo, no sabia si era la sorpresa, el miedo o que ella gritaba por alguna amenaza desconocida en su propia casa donde lo mas peligroso que había era él mismo, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al mismísimo Zeref cuando entro en el cuarto y se encontró a Lily a centímetros del pecho de Levy. El instinto rugió y antes de poder darse cuenta de que hacia le saco de allí, cuanto mas lejos del apenas tapado cuerpo femenino mejor. Salvo que después se percato de que solo había una cama para todos ellos y que su compañero no contaba con que hubiera estado en casa, y mas aún, acompañado.

-Puñetera mierda...

Se paso las manos por la despeinada melena intentando calmarse, su mente registró el sonido de un cuerpo moviéndose pero aun así respingo cuando una delicada mano se puso sobre su antebrazo, al bajar la vista se topo con un par de enormes ojos color avellana llenos de preocupación, de preocupación por él. La punzada le pillo de improvisto aunque la había visto venir. Soltó el aire lentamente, dándose tiempo para no saltar con su brusquedad habitual, ninguno de ellos la merecían por un simple malentendido; cerro los ojos y envolvió la mano sobre la femenina antes de empujarla de vuelta al colchón, ella trastabillo pillada por sorpresa y la sujeto de los hombros.

-Pero Lily...

-Iré a buscar a ese maldito gato -consiguió que se sentara y agradeció que se hubiera envuelto en la sabana-, vuelve a dormir.

Alcanzo a pillar de pasada una de las camisetas que sobresalían del cajón a medio cerrar de la cómoda y se la paso por la cabeza antes de encaminarse al final de la cama para ponerse las botas e ir en busca de su compañero.

-Gajeel.

Lanzo una mirada sobre el hombro, el timbre dubitativo de la voz femenina frenandole en seco; Levy seguía sentada en el borde de la cama, en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado antes de terminar de vestirse, la sabana apretada contra su pecho mientras su suave espalda permanecía despejada, el pelo mas despeinado que de costumbre. Algo se contrajo en sus entrañas y no era el miedo a hacerla daño, había tenido suficiente de ese durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

En ocasiones tener conciencia era una mierda, y mas cuando esta venia con manual.

-Buenos días.

La expresión de felicidad inundo la habitación entera.

-Lo que sea camarón -gruño girando el rostro para que no viera el sonrojo traidor.

La risita a su espalda le confirmo que lo sabia, y eso le puso una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios al momento.

-S-É-P-T-I-M-O-

Normalmente cuando uno hablaba sobre Pantherlily había una serie de conceptos que se tenían muy claros sobre él: era responsable, observador, un estratega brillante, confiable, calmado y, aunque había una norma no escrita sobre decirlo, adorable; en Edoras se le conocía por ser un capitán severo y justo, temible en una batalla no llegando a dudar sobre usar métodos algo poco ortodoxos, pero en ese momento, enredado entre las ramas de un árbol, mareado y confuso sobre que le había pasado a Gajeel para que le lanzara por una ventana antes de que pudiera disculparse por su torpeza decidió que ligero y delicado pasarían a formar parte de las palabras a usar para hablar de él.

Consiguió pasar un brazo por la rama superior e izarse hasta quedar sentado sobre la que había frenado su caída, retrocedió hasta el tronco y se dejo caer agotado mientras sopesaba si volver al apartamento que compartía con Gajeel, ahora ocupado también por Levy, ir al gremio, donde podría dormir hasta que se desatase la primera pelea del día, o simplemente quedarse en el árbol y tener cuidado para no caerse en mitad de la siesta.

-Hey, gato.

Oh, por lo mas sagrado ¿Le acosaba? ¿Acaso no tenia bastante con hacérselo a Levy?

El Dragon Slayer salto a una rama cercana donde se sentó con la cabeza algo gacha y sin atisbo de sonrisa alguna, actitud extraña en el orgulloso y descarado mago que no dejaba pasar ninguna de sus acciones para recordar quien era mas fuerte.

-Yo no pretendía...-comenzó tratando de elaborar una disculpa.

-Lo sé.

-Me lanzaste por la ventana...

-Naturaleza dragón -dijo su compañero cruzando los brazos en un gesto incomodo.

-Un momento... -las piezas encajaron con rapidez con ese ultimo gajo de información-¿Estabas celoso? ¿De mí?

Su compañero miro a otro lado confirmando que había acertado en su suposición, y se dejo caer contra el tronco comprendiendo, normalmente al mago no le importaba que se subiera al regazo de la vivaz usuaria de Guiones Sólidos, de hecho muchas conversaciones entre los tres las había pasado con los brazos de Levy a su alrededor y sin que eso molestara al Dragon Slayer, claro que antes no había estado reclamada como su pareja.

Definitivamente habían cambiado muchas cosas en tan solo una noche.

-¿Y como es que Levy a terminado en tu cama?

Gajeel trago saliva antes de apoyarse contra el tronco del árbol. Esa era la pregunta del millón de joyas. Todo había comenzado en Crocus, con su voz llegando a base de oleadas de preocupación y mostrandole que era mas importante que un simple compañero de gremio para ella, cuando al fin habían podido escamotear tiempo para ellos no había hecho falta decir nada.

Solo habían comenzado a ser una pareja.

No le importaba que otros lo supieran, en realidad le daba igual, lo que no quería era que los cachorros fueran llorando por cada esquina conocida por el simple detalle de que le había elegido a él y eso se convirtió en su rutina, se besaban y abrazaban -aunque en verdad era Levy la que le abrazaba en serio, el se limitaba a poner un brazo a su alrededor- pero jamas delante de otros, y eso no era lo único que hacían por suerte. Pero lo de esa mañana estaba provocado por que anoche, en medio de la tormenta, se había presentado en su casa con un regalo para el viaje que había planeado hasta el momento del atentado, detalladas investigaciones sobre los dragones metálicos y mas concretamente sobre sus guaridas naturales; eso había sido el mayor detalle desinteresado que había recibido de nadie en su vida, no es que no apreciase que le ayudasen en una pelea pero se esperaba que ese gesto se devolviera de la misma forma, y ella le había dedicado semanas enteras a algo que en principio no era de su incumbencia.

Había sido un movimiento altruista.

-Se limito a cogerme desprevenido -susurro recordando que Levy se había negado a que se alejara de una forma muy convincente tras demostrarla su gratitud.

-¿Te pillo desprevenido? ¿A ti?

-La enana tiene esa habilidad bastante desarrollada.

El Exceed volvió a recostarse contra el tronco y suspiro, Gajeel no iba a contar nada mas y preguntar a Levy tampoco serviría, así que solo podía especular muy ciertamente que lo ocurrido entre ellos había sido de mutuo acuerdo y que ninguno se arrepentiría de ello.

-Vamos gato -le cogió del pescuezo como si fuera un simple cachorro y se lo puso al hombro, cosa que jamas había hecho con anterioridad, pero por desgracia jamas le había lanzado por una ventana-, este no es sitio para que duermas.

-Hay que comprar comida -murmuro medio dormido, aunque los músculos del Dragon Slayer eran duros gracias al entrenamiento y su tipo de vida descubrió que también eran buena almohada-, solo tenemos tu café, el tocino y mis kiwis.

Gajeel dejo escapar un elocuente resoplido mientras su compañero veía como un sonrojo se extendía por sus pómulos.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?

-S-É-P-T-I-M-O-

Escucho como la puerta se cerraba con suavidad, nada del portazo que seguramente habría despertado a la mitad del edificio cuando había salido a buscar a Lily, levanto la mirada extrañada e hizo todo lo posible por no apartarla de los ojos rojos hacia la bolsa o a como Pantherlily se aferraba precariamente al hombro del mago; estaba acostumbrada a que el Dragon Slayer le soltara un: “¿Que demonios haces aquí?” cada vez que la pillaba leyendo en el parque en momentos en que debería estar en casa por lo que normalmente ni levantaba la mirada del párrafo que atrapaba su interés, pero esta vez no la había gruñido pidiendo su atención y la preocupación en los ojos de rasgadas pupilas fue lo que hizo que perdiera el hilo de la lectura.

Este se acuclillo ignorando a como el Exceed clavo las uñas para evitar resbalar, tras la compra de emergencia y el paseo de vuelta había esperado encontrársela durmiendo y así tener un buen rato a solas para terminar de asimilar lo que le había hecho a Lily y ojear tranquilamente el regalo que lo había provocado todo. Pero en vez de eso se la encontraba en el sofá, con un libro apoyado en las rodillas y vestida con una de sus camisas que la quedaba casi tres tallas mas grande y conseguía darle un aspecto mas apetecible todavía del que ya tenia estando sonrojada y con el pelo hecho un lio gracias a su ayuda; antes de que pudiera coger el libro de nuevo le dejo al Exceed en los brazos.

Levy se quedo mirando la espalda del Dragon Slayer hasta que este desapareció tras la puerta de la nevera, el despertar no separecía para nada a lo que había imaginado -había esperado abrazar a Gajeel no a Pantherlily en primer lugar- y la mañana no mejoró al ver como el mago se vestía reticentemente con lo primero que pillaba y salia a buscar a su compañero; después de eso se había quedado sola en un lugar que no conocía y del que no había visto mucho la noche anterior así que trato de tener un aspecto civilizado para cuando sus compañeros de gremio volvieran, por desgracia su ropa se estaba secando en la ducha y al no llegar a cogerla había tenido que tomar prestada una de las camisas del mago. Por que por supuesto no se iba a poner el traje de conejita que aún mantenía guardado en uno de los cajones.

Después había hecho lo único que se le había ocurrido, leer.

-Así que... ¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis juntos?-comenzó el antiguo capitán. Por toda respuesta Levy se sonrojo temblando de arriba a abajo- Lo pillo, poco tiempo.

La joven mago asintió mientras abrazaba el diminuto cuerpo en su contra.

-¿Te has enterado de que Jet y Droy nos siguieron a la misión?

-Cuando llegue anoche no hizo mas que protestar sobre ello.

Lily se rió a carcajadas imaginando las quejas del Dragon Slayer, si le hubiera dejado habría dado algo mas que un par de gritos al resto de Shadow Gear.

-¿Sabes que antes de estar en Fairy Tail estuvo en otro gremio?  
Inclino el rostro para mirar a la joven mago que estaba pendiente de su compañero, la relación era extraña entre ese par sobre todo si se hacia caso a los rumores que corrían instigados cuando Jet y Droy estaban especialmente borrachos, por tanto con la lengua muy suelta, y que hablaban de un violento encuentro mucho antes de que el Dragon Slayer le enfrentara en Edoras; la dio un golpecito cariñoso animándola a continuar, Gajeel estaría muy ocupado descubriendo como funcionaba la tostadora y en no quemar el té por lo que podía estar pendiente de todo lo que la joven estaba diciendo, por que toda la información que consiguiera recabar sobre él iba a venir muy bien para comprender a su compañero.

-Phantom Lord, Erza me lo contó. En aquella época se hacia llamar Kurogane Gajeel.

-Sí... era violento, aunque la palabra que mejor le definía era terrorífico -no pudo evitar un escalofrió y al instante la peluda pata de Lily se apoyo sobre su mano confirmando que había escuchado como de traumático había sido su primer encuentro-.

Cuando me ataco no es que se recreara, solo me golpeo hasta dejarme inconsciente y nos sujeto contra el árbol... pero era el saber que mas nos podía haber hecho lo que me paralizaba, por que no lo hizo fue lo que consiguió que me llamara la atención sobre él.

-Y entonces ocurrió el incidente de Laxus.

-Pero no fue hasta los exámenes que me di cuenta de que estaba interesado en mi, podría haberse desentendido cuando le golpee con el bolso pero en vez de eso fue en mi busca. Él fue tras de mi.

-Naturaleza dragón. Protege lo que te es importante.

Levy y él habían hablado mas de una vez del tipo de mago que era Gajeel, de la información que había encontrado y sobre todo de lo fuerte que eran ciertos instintos en el; eso había ayudado a esclarecer parte del comportamiento de Natsu hacia Lucy -que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego se metiera en su cama a la mínima era una forma de marcarla mediante su olor y mantener a otros lejos del mago de Espíritus Celestiales- y también de la posesividad que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro desplegaba con ella; teniendo en cuenta como había sido su primer encuentro Gajeel no iba a hacer mayor movimiento que protegerla, pero los dos sabían que en el instante que alguien hiciera un avance sobre Levy este la reclamaría y eso, por suerte para el desdichado pretendiente, no había llegado a ocurrir.

-¿No tienes sueño?-dijo tras verle bostezar.

El Exceed rompió a reír recordando el por que había empezado todo ese lio.

-¿Y tú?

-Al contrario que a ti me ha dejado dormir.

Levanto los brazos en señal de rendición y dio un amplio rodeo a la abarrotada mesa antes de dirigirse a la habitación. Por el contrario cuando Levy fue a levantarse se encontró un plato con tostadas untadas con grumos de mermelada sin prácticamente esparcir y una taza de té del doble del tamaño que solía tomar en las manos, el mago se acomodo a su lado en el sofá y sonrió al verle con una taza de café mientras ojeaba sus investigaciones.

-Gracias.

El Dragon Slayer enfoco la vista en la joven y no pudo dejar de maravillarse ante la imagen, Levy muy despierta y sonrojada en su sofá con el desayuno en el regazo y prácticamente a primera hora, había deseado esta estampa desde hacia mucho. Su vida había sido convulsa, un bebe humano criado por un dragón que mas tarde fue nuevamente abandonado por causas, otra vez, desconocidas, unirse a un gremio era lo esperado en un mago y mas todavía en uno de su categoría pero cuando la lucha entre Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail termino se percato de que donde había estado era mas cercano a un gremio oscuro de lo que había creído y ademas no se le había tenido en tanta consideración como pensaba -era un valioso peón al que se le permitía hacer lo que quisiera para mantenerle contento y receptivo a las nuevas ordenes-, y luego estaba el momento en que Makarov había ido a buscarle, había tocado fondo por supuesto, todas sus creencias del revés por lo que al principio parecían unos niñatos venidos a mas y cuyas proezas habían sido engrandecidas de forma totalmente injustificada, y por lo que el ataque inicial había supuesto para su naturaleza. Ella era un mago mas en un gremio, ni siquiera buscaba la protección de otro mas fuerte, las misiones que cogía eran variopintas y sabiendo perfectamente donde se metía por lo que los dos perros falderos que siempre la acompañaban tenían razón en ir babeando por donde pisaba: era increíble, jamás se llevaba el merito de otros y confiaba en sus compañeros a la hora de resolver las situaciones donde se metían.

Al fin y al cabo todos estaban en el mismo gremio y se ayudaban los unos a los otros.

Y por supuesto esa filosofía le había golpeado con todas sus implicaciones en mitad de los puñeteros exámenes: él, mas resistente y experimentado en un combate directo, se iba a quedar reteniendo al enemigo mientras ella, pequeña y con una magia adecuada para el combate a distancia, buscaba la ayuda del resto de sus compañeros contra el inminente ataque. No había contado con que le diera algo para recargar energías, que hubiera dejado de temblar y apestar a miedo en su presencia era una cosa ¿Pero que le dejara una declaración tan evidente de lo que sentía por él ante sus narices? ¿Y ante el enemigo?  
En ese momento había aprendido una lección que Metalicana no había podido impartirle: estar solo no era la solución a sus problemas, solo cuando tienes algo que perder, algo que otros te pueden arrebatar violentamente, eres verdaderamente fuerte. Pues no existe limite que frene tu objetivo.

Como le había demostrado Salamander en el Festival de la Cosecha.

Como el mismo se había dado cuenta en Tenrou y Edoras.

Como había quedado ratificado en los hechos del Daimatou Embu.

Lugar donde la había dado por muerta después de que el dragón acabara con él, por que eso era lo que había pasado en el deyavu que todos habían sufrido durante la pelea tras la apertura de Eclipse, desde entonces había buscado la forma de mejorar sus habilidades gracias a los trabajos que llegaban al gremio. Pero seguía necesitando encontrar a Metalicana para completar su, ahora lo sabia, insuficiente entrenamiento. Cuando la había visto seguirle, como si fuera una pelea gremial mas y no una por sus vidas se podría decir que el alma se le había caído a los pies, no la quería cerca de las garras, colmillos o cola de esa maldita mole empeñada en matarlos, pero por desgracia solo había sido capaz de colocar buenos golpes cuando los Guiones Sólidos de la pequeña mago habían ayudado desequilibrar al dragón.

No sabia si sentirse agradecido por ello o insultado.

Y ahora alguien había atacado al Consejo de Magia dejando apenas supervivientes, no sabia explicarlo pero de alguna forma Fairy Tail iba a terminar involucrado en lo que se avecinaba.  
  
El delicado cuerpo femenino se movió dejando la vajilla con parte de la comida en ella sobre la mesa y no la dio tiempo a acomodarse puesto que la engancho de una muñeca y la hizo caer sobre él, ella no se dejo hacer sino que se subió a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y ese gesto le llevo a meter las manos bajo la camisa descubriendo que llevaba la suave ropa interior de algodón.

-Voy a quitarte estas-dijo tirando del lateral de las bragas con el pulgar y soltándolas, consiguiendo por tanto que dieran un latigazo- con los dientes.

Levy se aparto ligeramente mientras se sonrojaba, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que la tratara de una forma tan descaradamente sexual lo que tardaban en quedarse solos, aunque si teníamos en cuenta como habían comenzado a ser tan íntimos no la extrañaba que incluso lo usara para pedir perdón -nada como tenerla llorosa y abrazandose los pechos para darse cuenta de que obligarla a bailar con Lucy de pareja en su show no era lo mejor-, y no saber como disculparse no le había impedido encontrar la forma de hacerla ver que el tamaño de sus senos no era un problema para él.

-Con el que deberías disculparte es con Lily.

El mago se limito a soltarla el primer botón con lentitud.

-Ya lo he hecho.

Antes de besarla deslizo dos botones mas.

-Y me lo he perdido.

Sonrío soltando varios botones más.

-Tampoco a sido tan enternecedor, le he apretado de mas y he tenido que dar gracias de que Música estaba en casa.

En ese momento termino de desabotonar la camisa que se abrió en una simple linea de piel rosada bordeada por el blanco de la prenda, la visión de algo tan simple tan sencillo en su sensual perfección consiguió hacerle tragar, era como tener agua tras haber atravesado el desierto, y estaba dispuesto a beber hasta hartarse, la escucho gemir cuando enterró el rostro entre los senos para dejar un camino de besos por el esternón, ella se ofreció arqueándose, sujetándole la cabeza mientras buscaba a ciegas un pezón y succionaba con avidez la rugosa punta antes de azotarla con la lengua.

La joven mago se retorció contra la ingle de su pareja, sintiéndole crecer en su contra al tiempo que tiraba de la camiseta para sacársela por arriba.

-Impaciente- gruño dándola el espacio necesario.

-Mira quien habla.

El Dragon Slayer ronroneo en el momento que deslizo los dedos en una apreciativa caricia por las duras crestas de los hombros pero cuando le beso en la clavícula la respiración salio como un siseo; algo de lo que había podido percatarse era que no le gustaba que le tocaran, ponerle la mano encima acarreaba consecuencias desagradables para el iluso que lo hiciera incluso ahora que se le podía considerar “calmado”, que jamas como alguien domesticado. Levanto la vista encontrándose con unos ojos cerrados y puntualizados por el ceño mas profundo que le había visto, sonrió suavemente antes de acunarle el marcado pómulo con dulzura, bajar dejando un rastro húmedo con su saliva por el tonificado musculo del pectoral y alcanzar el pezón masculino con un rápido lameton.

-Mierda -susurro arqueándose, la sensación de cosquilleo recorriéndole mientras las manos le temblaban.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que volvía a extenderse sobre su torso.

Hundió el rostro en el hueco entre cuello y hombro, dejando suaves mordiscos que aun así se volverían marcas perfectamente definidas en apenas unas horas, volvió a bajar las manos por la estrecha espalda pero en vez de meter los dedos en la ropa interior los deslizo por la tela, notando la humedad que surgía de entre sus pliegues, apretó separandolos y localizando la diminuta perla que la hacia gritar con facilidad.

El delicado cuerpo tembló y antes de que pudiera gemir de la forma acostumbrada consiguió besarla acallandola, eso no evito que se corriera mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

Así era como la quería, llena de vida y segura entre sus brazos.

-S-É-P-T-I-M-O-

Levy gimió cuando las oleadas fueron disminuyendo, apoyo la cabeza contra el hombro del mago y ronroneo en el momento que las amplias manos la sujetaron con cuidado, sin excitarla de nuevo pero si haciéndola caer contra el sofá, la boca masculina bajó dejando un rastro de calor por su vientre antes de enganchar las empapadas braguitas con los dientes y tirar de ellas hasta sacarselas, en ese momento se levanto lo suficiente para hacer resbalar sus propios pantalones al suelo y se puso sobre ella notando su longitud contra la piel del muslo mientras la boca del mago volvía a ese punto sensible bajo su mandíbula, un dedo se deslizo por su intimidad recogiendo la melosidad producto de su excitación antes de masajear el fruncido botón del ano.

-Espera... -lo quería pero no así, no aún- Gajeel...

-Tengo que estar en ti ya -murmuro maldiciendo la hora en que Lily decidió acaparar la habitación, tenia un paquete de condones muertos de risa en la mesilla.

-Yo... ah... -la gruesa yema había conseguido traspasar el anillo de músculos y se tensó por entero al sentirle dentro de su cuerpo- la encargada de los dormitorios...

-Gracias.

Rió ante la desesperada declaración sintiendo como la falange intrusa la abandonaba lentamente, gimió retorciéndose cosa que le arranco una sonrisa antes de llevar una mano a su clavícula y hacerla bajar entre sus pechos hasta alcanzar el bajo vientre donde reposaba y rodearle con suavidad, el mago contuvo el aliento antes de gruñir apreciativamente cuando le guio torpemente contra su vértice, tensando los músculos de las piernas se movió en su contra envolviéndole lentamente; en el momento que la esponjosa cabeza la dilato las caderas masculinas se deslizaron en un único movimiento que le asentó de un empujón en su interior, dejo escapar un gemido gutural que fue coreado por un gruñido salvaje.

-...al fin...

Estuvo a punto de reírse de nuevo ante el susurro pero en ese momento se movió retrocediendo de su cuerpo, como había ocurrido la noche anterior la sorda molestia que indicaba que su cuerpo aún se estaba acostumbrando volvió, se la escapo un largo gemido apretando la funda del sofá con el puño libre.

La abandono haciéndola jadear, no hacia falta que le dijera que la rápida penetración la molestaba por que el gemido había sonado a eso, con cuidado resiguió uno de los finos muslos hasta alcanzar el tobillo para acto seguido llevarlo a su hombro besandola y haciéndola recostarse debajo suya, la joven mago le miro dudando por la postura pero en ese momento se movió en largas embestidas, lentas, consciente de las evidentes diferencias entre ellos y antes de hacerlo con mayor seguridad; no había pasado ni un día desde la ultima vez y no había podido reprimirse al desesperado movimiento de antes, pero estábamos hablando de alguien a quien quería en su vida como una compañera no como algo pasajero, lo cual viniendo de él demostraba el nivel de compromiso que iba a tener con sus necesidades.

Aunque antes muerto que decirlo.

La usuaria de Guion Solido intento retorcerse para acomodarse mientras su pareja comenzaba a moverse, la sensación en si misma era igual a las veces anteriores, algo rígido y caliente internándose en su cuerpo, llenándola, pero no sabia si era por la postura o por que ahora podía besarle y tocarle mientras el usaba sus manos en una caricia constante por su cuerpo en vez de sujetarse para no aplastarla lo que marcaba la diferencia.

-Es demasiado... profundo.

-No, no lo es -ronroneo dejando besos por su mandíbula en el instante que echo el rostro hacia atrás-, profundo es cuando tenga tu culo contra mi ingle y tú estés gimiendole a la almohada para que te toque en otro sitio que no sean las caderas.

-Eres tan romántico -esa simple imagen la hizo temblar de pura anticipación.

-Créeme que en ese momento te dará igual que lo sea, gihihi.

La boca masculina bajo por su pecho hasta poder succionar uno de los erectos pezones obligandola a llevarse una mano a los labios para evitar que su agudo gemido se escuchara; se la escapo un sollozo por que podía sentir perfectamente como el orgasmo se formaba de nuevo, no era la chispa rápidamente avivada hasta consumirla, era mas lento, mas suave, mas devastador por que sabia las consecuencias del angustioso recorrido pero se estaban retrasando adrede para que lo sintiera con todo detalle. No sabia si eso la asustaba mas que darse cuenta de que su cuerpo respondía, de nuevo. La mano masculina resbalo por su espinilla, la corva donde la provoco cosquillas y una nueva sensación de placer antes de apretar su glúteo y dejar que un dedo la acariciara el clítoris perezosamente; el conocido escalofrío la recorrió entera justo antes de que la boca del mago volviera a sus labios y la ayudara a silenciar el grito.

Gajeel se quedo sobre ella, moviéndose con suavidad, disfrutando cada nueva contracción del orgasmo femenino hasta el momento en que sintió que se relajaba, esa fue su señal de salida para quitarse la pierna del hombro, apuntalar las manos en el reposabrazos y buscar su propia liberación con embestidas necesitadas, seguras sobre el objetivo que quería alcanzar, los dedos femeninos se metieron por su nuca evitando que se separara del beso mientras la otra mano femenina descendía hasta sus glúteos donde le clavo las uñas. Se le tenso el cuerpo entero, corriéndose profundamente para después dejarse caer demasiado aturdido como para moverse o decir nada, solo enterrando el rostro en su pelo mientras jadeaba; Levy tembló abrazándole un poco mas fuerte pero lo que consiguió que levantara la vista fue que una diminuta mano resbalara por su brazo y metiera los finos dedos entre los suyos, algo se contrajo en su pecho y se limito a girar atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sofá.

La mago de Guion Solido se acurruco contra su torso y fue todo lo que necesito para deshacer el enredo de sus dedos, deslizar el brazo por su espalda y sujetarla firmemente de la cintura.

Ella suspiro y puso la mano sobre su pecho tal y como había hecho a su lado en la cama, se había pasado las horas muertas observando la delicadeza de los largos dedos en comparación con los suyos, la finura de la muñeca, lo frágil que era la extremidad femenina, la pálida piel en contraste con la suya donde destacaban la fibrosidad de los músculos y las gruesas venas... no supo de donde saco el valor de poner la suya sobre la femenina pero en cuanto lo hizo ella gimió y abrió los dedos bajo los suyos dejando que se colaran, y él había sabido que si en ese momento hubiera hecho lo que fuera ella no se habría negado a lo que acababan de hacer en ese instante, pero simplemente se quedo quieto viendo las diferencias entre ellos y observándola dormir mientras la dejaba acurrucarse contra su costado. Y lo único que cambiaba entre los dos momentos era que ahora las suaves yemas se deslizaban por la unión entre sus pectorales con parsimonia, descubriendo la clavícula y subiendo por la garganta hasta rozarle la barbilla consiguiendo arrancarle un suspiro.

Levy sonrió ante el sonido satisfecho que dejo escapar el mago, levanto el rostro lo suficiente para depositar un suave beso en la base de la garganta masculina y entonces la cabeza de oscuros cabellos se apoyo contra su frente.

-Dame un rato camarón.

-Estoy... sensible -susurró avergonzándose. Su intención no había sido la de seducirle para una nueva ronda.

-Eso se puede solucionar.

Y por la forma en que dejo escapar su clásica risa no la sorprendió que la tumbara mientras la cubría con su cuerpo.

-Gajeel solo estaba siendo cariñosa.

El Dragon Slayer se acomodo sobre los antebrazos en vez de bajar por el conocido camino hacia su intimidad, las manos femeninas subieron por sus bíceps y los hombros hasta enredarse en su pelo camino de la nuca, gruño por lo inusual de la caricia y dejo caer la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro escuchándola suspirar, los suaves labios resbalaron por su pómulo y los atrapo antes de que se escaparan. Levy gimió suavemente y no pudo evitar relajarse todavía mas en su contra.

Contra todo pronostico le estaba gustando la sesión de mimos.

-¡Mierda!

La joven se aferro automáticamente contra el cuerpo del mago antes incluso de que este terminara de procesar lo que había ocurrido y de quien era la histérica voz.

Por que gracias a la distribución del lugar cuando Pantherlily iba camino de la nevera se había encontrado con la visión de ellos dos enredados en el sofá, su ropa regando todo el lugar. Y si en el anterior brote de celos le había mandado a volar teniendo ella una sabana por encima, ahora que estaban los dos apretados tan íntimamente y completamente desnudos todo intento por frenarle era bienvenido.

Salvo que Lily recibió un cojinazo proveniente de su compañero que le sentó en el suelo de inmediato.

-Largo gato -gruño separándose de la cálida boca femenina y sin apartar los ojos de la expresión de sorpresa bajo suya-, a menos que quieras ver el espectáculo completo.

-¡Gajeel!

El grito de evidente vergüenza le hizo sonreír ampliamente, cosa que cambio al escucharse un sonoro portazo, en ese momento se volvió a dejar caer sobre el torso femenino enterrando la nariz bajo la delicada mandíbula.

-Eres incorregible.

-¿Y ahora te enteras pequeñaja?


End file.
